Me and my guys
by Sonya1985
Summary: All Human! Bella's living with her brother, her ex-boyfriend, and her crush in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Bella's got her best friend, Jacob, to help her down the road. Where will life lead them?
1. Animosity and Nerves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**BPOV**

"So what time are you guys coming home?" I paused to let my buzzed brother speak again. "Noooo, I'm not keeping tabs on you, I just wanted to know if I should set the alarm or…alright, alright, geez. Yeah, Jacob's still here. Yeah, I love you too dear brother. Bye," I told Jasper finally hanging up. Him and his buddies had went out to the bar tonight and I sat at home not wanting to dampen their mood any. But it was OK; I was hanging out with Jacob, my best friend. He's a great guy and he always gave me someone to talk to.

"I don't know how you do it, Bells." Jacob was sprawled out on the couch with his legs dangling from the side holding a bag of Doritos.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Live with three guys. Especially with one of them being you ex-boyfriend." I laughed and shook my head. He always brought this up.

In the beginning it was just Jasper and I and we had always been close. Jasper was only a year older than me. Jacob and I had known each other since we were in diapers. Our fathers had been friends in high school. We met both, Edward and Emmett, in the park one day when I was nine and Jasper was eight. We hit it off instantly and have been friends ever since. I never really had any girl friends, just the guys and me.

Jasper Swan, who is twenty-three, is tall and muscular with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. He got most of his looks from our mother. In high school, around his graduation time, he was trying to decide where he wanted to go to college. He knew he wanted to get away from Forks, and he did. He applied to LSU, Louisiana State University, and was accepted. He majored in architecture.

Emmett McCarty, my teddy bear, is the same age as Jasper and tall with short curly brown hair and blue eyes. Emmett was accepted to LSU on a football scholarship and he and Jasper decided to rent a house instead of living in the dorms. He majored in business and he and Jasper were always talking about opening up their own business.

Edward Cullen, 22, has messy bronze hair and green eyes. Edward and Emmett's mothers were sisters. Edward and I were high school sweethearts. We started dating soon after we became biology lab partners in the ninth grade. It was really good at first when the romance was still there. When we were seniors after prom I lost my virginity to him and after graduation we joined the other guys at LSU a year after they started. We all moved in together and have been living together since then; it was much easier this way. The break up between Edward and I…. well let's just say it's still hard to think about sometimes. Not really the break up part but what came to that. We never really had a future together. Not like that anyways.

Anyways, then there is me. Ordinary Bella Swan, with my long brown hair and hazel eyes. Jasper and I had both gotten our father's hair and our mother's eyes. Edward and I graduated this year. I always thought I would major in something like Literature or writing but when I was dating Edward I spent a lot of time with his parents. Carlisle, Edward's father, is a doctor and he always said that nurses were the backbone of the medical field and it just stuck. I took my state boards a few days ago and just knew I bombed it. I've been doing all the cooking and cleaning to get my mind off my results. Why does it have to take so damn long? But that wasn't the only thing on my mind lately. For the last couple of years I've been hiding my feeling about a special someone. I know that's a long time to be hording feeling about someone but I couldn't help it. I couldn't take a chance of him not reciprocating the feelings. It would ruin everything. The only person who knows of my feeling is Jacob but he knows better than to say something. Jake's last year of college is coming up. He had been accepted to LSU on a football scholarship, much like Emmett, and was majoring in engineering.

The house we live isn't far from the university. We all have our own bedrooms and the guys gave me the bigger room because it has it's own bathroom while they all share a bathroom. With my feminine need and all they decided they didn't want to look at that stuff everyday. But here we are, living in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The climate was a lot different from Forks's climate but I got use to it.

"It's not that hard, Jake. You know we were all best friends before anything else so it's all good," I told him.

"You mean it never bothers you at all to see him with other women. Or how about when your brother brings someone home or…" I cut him off with a glare.

"I think I see your point, Jake. I want to see them happy. How could it hurt me to see them happy," I said finishing up on my last bit of laundry. I had been folding for what felt like forever.

"Still worried about those test results?" Jacob knew me too well.

"How so you do that?" I asked him, still puzzled on how he always knew how I was feeling.

"Come on, Bells. We've been best friends since we were babies. I know when something's bothering you. When are you supposed to hear something?"

"Any day now," I said picking up the clothesbasket and heading upstairs to disperse them into the guys' bedrooms. I watched my feet carefully; being clumsy was one of my most unappealing traits.

"I'm sure you did fine. Quit worrying," I heard him say from downstairs.

"Yeah right," I mumbled.

I sat the basket down on the table in the hall and took out Edward and Jasper's clothes and carried them to their rooms. After I finished setting the last bit of clothes down on Edwards' bed in his room I went back into the hall and picked up the basket and walked down the rest of the hall to Emmett's room. I sat the basket down on his bed and started taking out his clothes. I brushed my fingers over the embroidery on one of his jerseys that lay on top of one of his many piles of clothes that I had stacked on top of his bed.

"Bella?" a deep familiar voice said from the doorway behind me. I turned around startled, clutching at my chest. Shit! When did they get home? Most importantly, how long had he been standing there? Emmett was standing there in the doorway looking just as sexy as ever wearing his black Aeropostal shirt, faded button fly jeans and his black and grey beanie. "Sorry if I scared you," Emmett said while holding his hands up in an unarmed gesture.

"Um, sorry, I thought you guys would be gone a little later so I thought I would sit your clothes on your bed." I didn't want him to think I was going all psycho stalker on him and sniffing his underwear or something. I'm sure he got enough of that from the girls around town and the clubs.

"No reason to be sorry," he said while stepping into his room and walking towards his dresser. "You know you didn't have to do all our laundry. But thanks anyways, that was sweet of you."

"No problem," I said walking back towards his door to leave. "I didn't mind doing it."

"I've noticed there's a lot of things you've been doing lately. Washing the clothes, all the dishes, cooking, and hell I think I even heard you offer to wash Jazz's truck. What's up, Bella? Something wrong?" He had stripped off his shirt and shoes and was now sitting on the end of his bed looking at me. Damn, don't drool, Bella! Don't drool!

"Nothing, I'm just trying to keep myself busy, ya know?"

"Any particular reason?" he asked.

"Not really," I told him while staring at my feet.

"Uh huh, you know Bells, you've always been a pissy ass liar," he said smirking. "You know you can tell me anything. So tell me what's wrong," he patted the bed beside him and motioned for me to take a seat. I walked over slowly and sat down trying to keep my hormones in check.

"I'm just worried about my scores. I bet I studied over all my NCLEX material like fifty times and when I sat down to take the test it was like my mind just went…. blank." I was shaking my head and rubbing my hands together nervously.

"The test," he said. "Is that the only thing bothering you?" What? What else could be bothering me? I don't know Bella; maybe it's the fact that you're crushing on your absolutely gorgeous roommate! I found myself glancing at his chest a little to long and looked away quickly hoping he hadn't noticed. I'm sure my face was about ten shades of red.

"Um, yeah, what else would be bothering me?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just curious. I'm sure you did great on your test, Bells. You're just being anxious." He had gotten back up and walked back over to his dresser taking his pajama bottoms out the top drawer. He turned back around to look at me and I got up and made my way back over to the door. I stopped and turned when I heard his voice again. "You should go out tomorrow night and have fun." I guess he noticed the terrified look on my face because he added, "I have an idea. How about I take you out. I heard about this club up town and I've wanted to check it out. What do you say?"

Wait, what? He wanted to take me out? I mean it's not like it's a date or anything. Say something! "Um, sure, thanks," I said giving him a small smile. Maybe this is just what I needed.

"Well I figured it's the least I can do seeing as how good you've been treating us men folk lately," he said jokingly.

"When have I ever not treated you guys good?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. I smiled letting him know that I was just teasing.

"True," he stated. "So we'll go out and have a few drink and maybe do a little dancing. It'll be fun, just the two of us." I nodded and waved goodnight.

I walked down the stairs to find the other two guys sitting in the living room talking with Jacob. Well…Jasper was talking to Jacob. Edward and Jacob never really got along. Edward was always jealous of mine and Jake's friendship when we were dating and I don't think Jacob ever forgave Edward for what happened about the time we broke up, even though it wasn't his fault.

"Are you staying tonight or are you doing back to Sam's place?" I asked Jacob after shoving his large legs out of the way and plopping down beside him on the couch. Jacob was staying at his friend's Sam's place until school started back up and he could move back in the dorm with the other players.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, "Well I was hoping I could stay here tonight, Sam has his fiancé, Emily, coming over and I won't be getting much sleep if I go back there tonight. Know what I mean?"

"Enough said. You can sleep in my room with me," I said. I really needed some Jacob and Bella time to talk after what happened upstairs.

"He can always sleep in my room," Jasper said walking back in from the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand.

Jacob looked down at me and I narrowed my eyes at him hoping he would get the hint. "Thanks man but I really needed to talk to Bells about something tonight so I'll sleep in there," Jacob said. Edward guffawed and Jacob stiffened and shot him a pointed glare. "Edward…. How have you been?"

"Not to bad, Jacob. I start medical school this fall." Edward was following in his father's footsteps and becoming a doctor.

"Ah, that's good. You should do something…. productive…. with your life." I elbowed Jacob to get him to shut up. He glanced back down and mouthed "OW". I just shook my head and pulled him up off the couch with me.

"We're going to my room. See you guys tomorrow," I said. Jasper nodded and muffled a goodnight through his full mouth. Edward gave me a little wave and glared at Jacob. Men! I would never understand them.

When we made it to the bedroom I shut the door and asked, " When are you and Edward ever going to kiss and make up?"

A look of total disgust crossed over Jacob's russet colored face. " I would rather chew off my own arm before that would ever happen," he said lying across my bed.

"Why is that? What's up with you two?" I asked. He gave me a look as if to say, "Don't go there". "Your not still mad about what happened three years ago are you?" I wished he would just forget about that.

"How could I not be? He broke up with you after what happened, Bella. The guys a dick!" he said a little loudly.

**EPOV**

To say Jacob Black got underneath my skin would be an understatement. I knew he and Bella were just friends and that's all they ever would be. They just didn't see each other like that. He blames me for what happened to Bella a few years ago, I knew that. Hell, I blamed myself every now and then. Bella and I broke up on good terms and I was happy about that. She's my best friend.

"The guys a dick!" I heard Jacob say rather loudly through Bella's closed door.

I growled and stood up making my way towards her room to confront him about his little outburst but Jasper stopped me and told me to let it go. I walked back over to the chair I was sitting in and sat back down while running my fingers through my already unruly hair. He didn't understand what had really happened between Bella and me that day, even when I tried to explain it to him. A lot of good that did me.

_I was sitting in my room trying to process everything that had happened this week. How had everything gotten so fucking complicated? So this was it. We were over but we were still friends. Thank God for that. I don't know what I would do if Bella didn't want me her life in some way. I was happy to still be friends._

_My bedroom door swung open and in walked a furious looking Jacob; he had decided to visit Bella while he was on his spring break from high school. He slammed the door back shit and yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you!?! You break up with her after what happened? What kind of man are you?"_

_"Jacob, you don't know anything. Bella and I both decided that it was best we just be friends," I tried to explain._

_"Friends!!! Oh, how convenient for you!!! Just when she needs you the most you bail on her!!!" he was seething. I tried to calm myself but my patience was wearing thin. Convenient for me? Who the hell did he think he was?_

_"I am here for Bella! Whenever she needs me, I'm still here! I'm not going anywhere, Jacob. None of us wanted this to happen especially me." I looked at him and couldn't help the hurt that I was starting to feel, "And she's not the only one hurting," I whispered feeling the tears start to burn at my eyes._

_"You didn't talk to her for days after she told you. You locked her out, man. How could you have been so selfish?"_

_"Did Bella explain to you what happened… with her and I, I mean?" I asked._

_"She didn't have to. She told me that you two were over and that's all I needed to hear. The way you've acted since I've been here was enough detail for me." I shook my head at him trying to think of a way to get him to understand. I knew I had been avoiding Bella but I was trying to do some soul searching. I couldn't understand my own feelings. And now I did. We were just not meant to be together and even she knew that._

_"Jacob, just let me expl…"_

_"I don't need your explanations, Edward. Just do me a favor while I'm here and stay the fuck away from me or you'll regret it." And with that he walked out my door and slammed it._

**BPOV**

After Jacob's little outburst I heard muffled whispers outside my door. "Shhhh," I said waving my hands at Jacob. I lay down beside him and turned my body towards him. "You know it was more than that. It wasn't just one-sided, Jake. We broke up with each other. Our relationship just wasn't…. it wasn't to be."

"I know that, it's just…. the circumstances. I blame him for what happened," he sneered quietly. I put my hand on his arm to calm him.

"It wasn't his fault, Jake. I've always been a klutz. You know that. It could have happened to anyone." I thought of that day and felt a sudden sadness wash over me that I hadn't felt in a while.

_"So, are you ever going to tell your brother about this?" Jacob said. "I'm sure he'll start to notice soon enough."_

_"I'll tell him, soon. I want to give Edward a little more time to cope with it all," I told him._

_"Is he still upset?" Jacob asked a little to harshly. Ever since he found out he had been a little distant and to tell the truth so had I. We needed to talk about this. Better late than ever, I guess._

_"I'm going to go check on him," I said getting out of the chair and walking towards the stairs. I was in my own little world and didn't see Emmett's cleats on the staircase till I tripped over them and tumbled back down the stairs. I heard Jake yelling for Edward as he ran to my side._

_"Oh my God! What happened?" I heard Edward yell running down the stairs. My head felt like someone had hit me with a sledgehammer._

_"She was on her way up to check on you when she tripped and fell down the stairs. She fell hard, man. Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" Jake asked holding my hand._

_"Yeah, my head hurts though," I said pushing myself to stand and trying to dust off my pants._

_"Maybe you should be lie down for a little while, love," Edward said._

_When I finally straightened all the way up a sharp pain cut into my lower abdomen. I hunched back over clutching at my stomach._

_"What? What is it, Bells?" Jacob's face was etched with concern and Edward was trying to hold me up._

_The pain in my abdomen started to increase and I couldn't talk from the pain I was filling. My hair had fallen into my face and I raised my hand to push my hair behind my ear when I noticed it. Blood. My hand was covered in blood. I looked over to Edward and saw him standing there wide eyed at the blood._

_The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed. I grimaced at the I.V. sticking out of my right hand. That's when I felt the hand wrapped around my left hand. I looked over to see the last person I expected to see holding my hand, Emmett. He was leaned over in his chair with his head resting on my bed. How long had he been here? Where was everyone else? I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he slowly turned his head to look up at me. When he saw I was awake he jumped from his seat and pulled me into a hug._

_"Thank God your awake. I am soooo sorry, Bella. This is my entire fault. If I had put my damn shoes where they belong you wouldn't have fallen. We were all so worried about you," he said into my hair. I felt my hair dampen slightly and pulled him back to look at him. He had tears in his eyes and I felt my heart break._

_"Aw, sweetie, it's not your fault. I should have been watching where I was going. Please don't blame yourself," I said as I wiped away his tears and gave his hand another gentle squeeze. I looked around again before I asked, " Where is everyone? How long have I been asleep?" I had so many questions. How much had the doctor told them?_

_"Their downstairs in the cafeteria. You've been out for two days now. The doctor said that you must have hit your head pretty hard and that you would be out of it for a little while because of the, um, blood loss."_

_Before I could ask anything else the doctor walked in and smiled after seeing me awake. "Glad to see you back. I'm Dr. Volturi. How are you feeling, Isabella?"_

_"Just Bella, please. I'm a little dizzy. What happened?" I asked. He looked at Emmett and Emmett made a move to get up but I grabbed his hand to stop him. I couldn't hear this alone is it was bad news. "Please stay." He nodded and I looked back toward the doctor._

_"OK then, well, you brought into the ER after your fall and we brought you back and did some test and X-rays," he said. " There were no skull fractures but from the blood loss we had to give you a transfusion." I nodded taking in all this new information. The question I really needed to know was still unanswered._

_I squeezed Emmett's hand even harder and asked, " What about the baby?" I saw out of the corner of my eye, Emmett snapped his head back to me and then back to the doctor._

_"I'm afraid the baby didn't make it. You had a bad fall, Bella, and the blood loss was too great. I'm sorry." I couldn't hold the tears threatening to spill over any longer. I put my head in my hands and continued to cry as I heard the doctor and Emmett talking but at the time I couldn't make out the words. A few seconds after I heard the door shut I felt the bed beside me shift and I felt Emmett rubbing soothing circles on my back. I leaned into and cried. After a while I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up the room was dark and everyone was asleep except for Jasper. Emmett was laying beside me and Edward and Jacob were occupying the couch with their heads propped up against the wall._

_"Hey," Jasper whispered._

_"Hey," I said giving him a sad smile. I knew Emmett hadn't told anyone yet and I wasn't sure if the doctor or Jacob had either. "Did the doctor tell you anything?"_

_"No, by the time I got here, um, Jacob had talked to the doctor and informed me about what happened and that you'd probably be out for a little while._

_"Jasper, can you wake Edward and Jacob up for me? I don't think I'll be able to say this twice." He nodded and made his way across the room to wake them. I nudged Emmett a little. He stirred and looked up at me._

_"You feeling any better?" he whispered._

_"My head feels better but my heart feels a little heavy at the moment," I told him. He sat up in the bed and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me under his arm._

_"We'll get through this. It's gonna be OK," he said into my ear. I nodded and looked up to see all the guys standing around the bed._

_"The doctor came in earlier while you guys were in the cafeteria," I said._

_"Yeah, Emmett told us but he wouldn't tell us what he said," Edward said._

_"Jasper, about a two weeks ago I found out I was pregnant," I said looking at my brother. His lips parted and he nodded slowly. I turned my gaze to Edward, "He, um…. the doctor…. said that the blood loss was too great and that we lost the baby." I watched as Jasper and Edward's heads lowered and neither of them said anything. Jacob came over to my bedside and wrapped me up in his warm embrace._

_"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say or do to make you feel better but I promise I'll be here. I've got to head back to school soon but you know I'm only a phone call away. I love you, Bells," Jacob said._

_"I love you too, Jake." I looked up at all the rest of my guys, "I love all of you."_

_"Can you all give me and Bella and minute talk," Jasper finally said._

_The all nodded and Emmett gave me one last squeeze before getting up and walking over to Edward and walking him out the door. Edward looked lost._

_When they all left the room Jasper turned his attention back to me, " Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"_

_"I wasn't sure how to. God, I can't believe this is happening. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been having all those doubts and if I hadn't been so damn clumsy I…" he cut me off with a raise of his hand. I wiped away the tears that had started to fall._

_"What do you mean doubts. You were having doubts about the baby?" he asked._

_"No," I whispered trying to keep my voice down, "The only ting I was sure of was that baby. I was having doubts about me and…," I looked over to where Edward had been sitting earlier. As soon as I found out I was pregnant I was having doubts about our relationship. I knew he would stay with because of the baby but I didn't want that life. I couldn't picture having a family with Edward._

_"Oh, I see. Are you still having doubts?" I shook my head no and could feel the tears leaking out and falling down my face._

_"I wanted the baby. I really did. I was happy about the baby. Jasper, I'm not having doubts anymore because I **know** that Edward and I just aren't what each other need anymore. I just… can't see myself raising a child with him. I've always loved Edward. But now I'm not so sure I was ever **in **love with Edward," I told him._

_"You should tell him, Bells. Before something like this happens again. Neither of you should be the type to settle for something just because it looks right. It needs to feel right." And I knew he was right._

_As soon as we got home the next day Edward and I went to his room to talk. He told me how he had been feeling and I told him how I had been feeling. We split on good terms and I was happy to still have him in my life. It took a while after that to get over the lose of the baby but with the help of everyone the pain seemed to fade but never really went completely away._

I told Jacob about the discussion that I had with both, Jasper and Edward. It was hard to see two of my favorite people in the world always at each other's throat and I told him how I felt about it.

"I didn't know it was upsetting you like this. And I'm sorry that I never listened to Edward when he tried to explain it to me. I was just so angry. Ya know?" he told me.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing to, Jake. Just talk to him. I'm sure you both have things that you want to get off your chests," I said.

"I'll do that," he said.

We sat and talked for a while about Emmett and I. "It's not a date, Jake. But, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act. I guess I'm just nervous. I've had all these feelings bottled up for so long and I'm scared I'm gonna do something wrong. I really don't want to fuck this up," I told Jacob.

"Bella, you've never seen yourself clearly. He'd be lucky to have you. Just go with the flow tomorrow night. Have fun and get a little crazy. Not too crazy," he smirked. Hmmm we'll see.

**A/N: Let me know what you all think. Is it worth continuing? R&R**


	2. Alice and Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**BPOV**

I lay in bed this morning thinking about my conversation with Emmett last night. He wanted to take me out tonight, just him and me. I sat up in bed and glanced at the clock…11:00…I'd been just laying here for well over an hour. But what was I going to do till tonight? There wasn't any cleaning to do because I had finished that up all week. I got up from the bed but before I could take another step towards the bathroom my foot slipped out from underneath me and I let out a loud yelp as I fell to the floor.

"OW!!!" Damn Jacob for leaving his blankets in the floor! How early did he get up? I lay there for a second trying to compose myself when the door swung open.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Jazz," I said peaking over the mattress at him. " I just slipped. I'm fine."

He walked over to me and helped me up. The look on his face let me know he was trying to hold back his laugh. "As long as you're alright."

I brushed past him toward the bathroom when he grabbed my arm. " I was hoping I'd get a chance to talk to you about a few things this mornin', if that's alright?" He asked sitting on the end of my bed.

"Sure, could I maybe jump in the shower first? This humid weather has me feeling all sticky." I wrinkled my nose to show my disgust and he just laughed.

"Yeah, go ahead, I don't have to work today so I've got time." I hustled into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Jasper loved being an architect but the job he was working at didn't really allow him any free reign with his own designs. They basically told him what they wanted and that was it, no deviating. He'd be happier when he and Emmett open their own business. Emmett hated his job, he was always coming home in a bad mood because of something that happened.

I finished showering and got dressed quickly in some skinny jeans and one of my band tees. I walked out to find Jasper sitting in the same spot bouncing his knee nervously.

"What's up?" I asked grabbing my desk chair and rolling it over next to him.

"Well there are actually a few things I wanted to talk to you about." I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "First, I think you should talk to Jacob about…"

"I already talked to him last night about Edward. He's gonna make a better effort to get along with him from now on," I told him.

"Good," he said. "I knew it was hard on you to see them bickering all the time at each other."

"Yeah, I explained it all Jacob. I think everything will work out better with those two now."

"The next thing I wanted to talk to you about, um, Bella you know you're the most important person to me and your opinion always matters the most," he paused to look at me. "Well, there's a girl coming over today and it would mean a lot to me if you met her. I want to know what you think of her?"

"Is this girl your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Sort of," he said.

"Jasper, how could she sort of be you girlfriend? She either is or she isn't."

"Well, I've been seeing her for a few weeks now and I haven't asked her yet. I want you to meet her first," he explained.

"I'd be happy to meet her, Jazz. But.."

"But what?"

"But I don't see how my opinion will matter. If you like her than that's all that matter's," I told him. He wanted my opinion? Why?

"Bella, when have I ever brought a girl home to meet you?"

I thought for a second and realized that Jasper had never brought anyone home to meet his family.

"Um, never?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"Damn straight and you wanna know why?" I nodded and he continued, "Because they weren't good enough to meet you. I value your opinion more than anyone's, Bells."

"That means a lot to me, Jasper. Thank you." I leaned over to kiss my brother on the cheek. He was too good to me.

"So you'll meet her," he said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"Of course I will," I told him.

"Thank you, Bells." He got up and walked out the room as I got up and walked over to the dresser to brush my hair.

I was going to leave the room when Jasper reappeared at my door grinning like the Cheshire cat. I looked at him curiously as he dug in his pocket. My own smile faded when he pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"I forgot this came for you today." I looked back up from the envelope and my legs felt a little shaky so I sat back down in my chair. Jasper knelt down beside me and placed his hand on mine. "Breath, Bella." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I slowly started to tear it open and finally pulled out the letter that contained my future. Jasper stood back up as I stared in shock at the paper. After a moment I jumped up and tackled Jasper wrapping my arms around him.

"I passed!" I yelled laughing. He laughed along with me and spun me around once before placing me back on the floor carefully.

"I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you."

"What's going on?" Edward said while descending the stairs.

"Bella, passed her boards," Jasper said proudly. Before I knew it I was being hurled into the air again and Edward was congratulating me. The laughter died down as the front door opened and slammed and a pissed off looking Emmett walked in throwing a slew of profanities at no one in particular. All I could make out was something about his job and sick of being the middleman. I thought he was off on the weekends?

He actually seemed to notice us all in the room after he sat down on the couch and looked up. "What?"

"Bad day at work, honey?" Edward asked jokingly. He should have known better than to joke with Emmett when he was in a bad mood.

"Fuck you, Edward," Emmett said flicking him off. "I was supposed to have been off today when they called me this morning saying they desperately needed me to come in for a little while. I get up and get dressed just so that I could go into that fucking place and do secretarial work because no one else would get up this morning to go in and do it. I did not spend four years in college just so that I can do someone's bitch work. I'm just so sick of this shit."

Jasper and Edward had vacated the area after his little outburst to the safety of their own rooms. Pussies. I walked over to Emmett and sat down beside him.

"Sorry you're having such a bad day already. Who's ass do I need to kick?" I gave him a little pout trying to soften his mood a little. He turned his head toward me and I saw his mouth twitch. I almost got him. "If it makes you feel any better I almost broke my coccyx this morning trying to get out of bed." He couldn't hold his laughter in after that.

He hugged me to him and said, " Thank you, Bells. You always know how to make it better."

"Look I'll understand if you're not up to going out tonight we could always stay here and watch a movie or something." I would be disappointed but as long as I got to spend time with him it would be fine.

"Hell no! I'm actually excited about tonight. I finally get a chance to corrupt the innocent Swan," he said smirking.

"Good, because now we can make it a celebration," I said.

"Celebration?"

"I passed my boards. I think a drink is in order."

"Congratulations, sweetheart! I knew you could do it," he said while pulling me to him for another hug. My heart warmed at his term of endearment. _Get a grip, Bella!_

"OK, so what time are we leaving?" I asked.

"Seven sound good to you?"

"That's fine," I told him. He pulled away and got up making his way towards his room when something he said hit me. "Em?"

He turned around as he got up the stairs. "Yeah?"

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am."

I watched as his jaw slacked slightly and he nodded and turned back around making his way to his room. I giggled to myself when I heard his door shut.

Time went by slowly after that and around two o'clock Jasper walked through the front door with a female I had never seen before. She was very pretty with short black spiky hair and blue eyes. **(A/N: I have a picture of Alice on profile but with different hair)** She was short and seemed to vibrate with excitement. I smiled as the two of them made their way over to me. I got up to meet her.

"Bella, I want you to meet Alice Brandon. Alice this is my sister, Bella," Jasper introduced.

"Hi, Alice, its good to meet you," I told her extending my hand for her to shake.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Bella, I know we're going to be great friends" she said disregarding my hand and pulling me down for a hug. For a little thing her grip was pretty strong.

I looked over to Jasper and he was literally bouncing with excitement. Wow, this chick had rubbed off on him already.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" I asked sitting back down.

"Well, Bells, Alice and I were going to go out tonight and she wanted to go shopping before we did. She thought you would like to go with her and a friend of hers," he said cautiously. He knew I hated shopping.

"Uh, sure, why not. I need to pick up something to wear tonight anyways."

"Where are you going tonight?" Jasper asked quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Um, Emmett is taking me out to a club tonight. He wanted to get me out of the house for a while," I explained.

"Just you and Emmett?"

"I guess," I said.

Alice seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was and spoke up.

"Well, we'll find you the perfect outfit. I love shopping. And I know you and Rose will get along great."

Jasper seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and looked at both of us.

"Well, you girls have fun. Call if you need anything," he said.

"We will," Alice said leaning up to peek him on the cheek. I grabbed my purse by the door as she pulled me out the house. Impatient little thing.

We pulled up to an apartment complex and another girl, Rose, I assume, got into the back of Jasper's truck. We had to take Jaspers H2 because Alice's Porsche only had two seats.

"Rosalie, this is Bella, Jasper's sister. Bella, this is my best friend, Rosalie," Alice said while pulling back into the street driving towards the mall.

"It's good to finally put a face to the infamous Bella," Rosalie said while shaking my hand from the back seat. She had long brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was the epitome of beautiful. I gave her a questioning look. What did that mean? "It's just that Jasper and Edward talk about you all the time."

"Oh, you two have met Edward?" I asked. Jasper hadn't mentioned that.

Alice cut in then, "Rose and I met up with Jasper and Edward the other night at the club. Edward and Rosalie, kind of, hit it off."

"Oh, well, that's nice," I said.

"Edward said you two use to go out?" Rosalie questioned from the back. What else had Edward said about me? Alice gave me a reassuring smile.

"Um, yeah, we went out through high school and a little bit in college. We came to the conclusion that we were better off as friends, though," I said staring out my window.

"I don't mean to pry. I just didn't want things to be weird between you and me when I'm around," Rosalie explained.

I turned back towards her and smiled, "There's zero weirdness, Rosalie. I hope you guys are great together. Edward deserves to be happy and I'm sure you do to."

"Rose," she said. I raised my brow at her. "You keep saying Rosalie but my friends call me Rose," she pointed out. I nodded in understanding.

"So, Bella your going out with Emmett tonight," Alice chirped from the driver seat.

Rosalie leaned forward so that she could get into the conversation. "Emmett? Is he the hottie that was with the guys last night?"

"Uh huh," Alice said.

"It's nothing guys, he just wants to take me out because I've been cooped up in the house all week."

"I can tell you like him. Just call it a sixth sense but you definitely have the hots for this guy," Alice said giving me a knowing smile.

I started to panic a little. "I'd appreciate it if you two would keep this to yourselves at the moment. I don't know how the others would react and I don't want to screw up something that hasn't even started yet," I said pleadingly.

"Don't worry, Bella, we won't say a word," Rosalie said.

"Thanks."

"So how long have you liked him?" Rosalie asked.

"That's a little difficult to explain. How much has Edward told you about me, exactly?" I said turning towards Rosalie.

"Just that you two use to go out and that your one of his best friends now. Why?"

"Well…" I spent the rest of the ride talking about Edward and my former relationship and how Emmett was always there for me after I lose the baby. I finished my rambling just as we pulled into a parking space.

"Wow. I didn't know the relationship had been _that _serious," Rosalie said while staring off into space.

"Hey," I said placing a hand on her shoulder, " don't let this interfere with how you feel about Edward. He really is a wonderful guy. It's just, in order for me to explain my feelings for Emmett, you needed to know how deep they run and how they came about. I'm sure Edward would have told you, eventually, but the subject isn't exactly easy for either one of us to talk about."

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened. I can't imagine how you must have felt," Alice said. "Jasper told me that you two had a complicated history but I didn't know it was that extreme."

"Thanks, but like I said, things worked out for the better. I love all three of my guys. Well, I guess, there kind of, our guys now, huh?"

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get in there and find us something to wear tonight!" Rosalie said, jumping out the back of the truck.

I got out of the truck and asked, "You and Edward going out tonight?"

"Yeah, we're doubling with Alice and Jasper," she said coming up beside me and linking her arm with mine. I actually felt comfortable around these two. I had never gotten along with many women.

We were in a store called, Great Glam, looking through clothes when Alice called out to me, "Bella! Come look at this." I walked over to her and looked at the clothes she was holding up or lack there of.

"Um, I think that'll look great on you, Alice," I said eyeing the fabric she was holding in her hands.

"Silly Bella, this is for you," she said pulling me towards the dressing room.

"Alice, I can't wear that," I said.

"Wear what?" Rosalie asked from behind us. Alice held up the dress to Rosalie and she smiled and nodded.

"I think you would look great. Go try it on while I find you some shoes," Rosalie said pushing me into the cubicle.

"Damn," I muttered to myself. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on the dress. Rosalie handed me the shoes through the curtain and I slipped on the black and white high heels. I was going to kill myself in these shoes. "I don't know girls," I said walking out the dressing room, "I just might kill myself in this."

"Oh my God, Bella. That looks great on you. Take a look." Rosalie smiled, pointing toward the large mirror. I, carefully, walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. The dress was a mini dress with a block color accent. The colors were black, white, and grey with one grey strap and one white strap. The dress was very pretty. **(A/N: Dress on profile)** The heels made me look a lot taller and gave my legs a longer look. I gave in.

"OK," I said and Alice squealed with excitement.

"This is going to be so great. We'll do your hair and make up before we go out and Emmett won't know what hit him," Alice said. "Now let's go to Victoria's secret!" Oh, shit.

"Bella those are going to look great with that dress, just wait and see," Alice chirped.

"I bet Emmett will love them too." Rosalie was wiggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed a deep crimson and shook my head.

"I don't think he sees me like that, Rose," I said looking down at my pink bag in my hand as we walked back to Jasper's truck. We only had two hours before Emmett and I were leaving to go out and Alice was rushing us back to my house. I hadn't had anyone to talk about these things with. There were things I couldn't even talk to Jacob about. Even though he was always claiming I needed to get laid.

"Trust me, Bella. When he sees you tonight, he won't have a choice but to see you that way. Plus, your gorgeous, how could he not?" Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"I guess, we'll see." And we will. God held me.

**A/N: R&R. I hope you liked it. Let me know. :) **


	3. Night Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter Notes: This chapter is definitely rated M for a reason. A very lemony ending. BE WARNED!!!

**BPOV**

"Rose, Alice, are ya'll finished yet," I whined. I was sitting on the chair in the bathroom being tortured by the little pixie while Rosalie did my make-up.

"Just one more second, Bella. And quit whining, it's a very unattractive habit," Alice said hitting me with the end of the brush on the arm. I grabbed my arm and mocked hurt and she laughed.

"Done," they both said in unison. I got up and turned toward the mirror to access the damage. Wow.

"Is that me?" I asked, shocked. They both nodded while smiling. Rosalie had done my make-up to give my eyes a smoky look and added a light lip-gloss. She said my complexion was good enough and that I didn't need blush because I blushed enough. Alice, on the other hand, had straightened my hair, pulling me bald headed in the process, and gave it a few curls to give it a 'bounce', as she so called it. But, all together, I didn't look that bad. I actually liked it. "Thanks."

"We better get going," Alice said pulling Rosalie out the bathroom. "We're going to be late."

When they were out the room I took a couple of long calming breathes and walked out the room. Thank God my room is downstairs because I don't even want to attempt the stairs in these death traps they call shoes.

I walked out the room and looked up to have all three guys staring at me and Alice and Rosalie were grinning.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Wow, Bella you look….amazing." I blushed and thanked him.

"Yeah, Bells, you've always dressed up nice," Edward said from beside Rosalie.

"Thank you, Edward," I said.

"Well we better get going. I'll see you guys later. Emmett take care of my sister," Jasper called as the girls pulled the two guys out the front door.

As soon as the door shut my anxiety seemed to increase ten fold. Emmett was dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a black v-neck shirt that hugged his perfectly sculpted chest. He had yet to say anything about how I looked. Maybe he didn't like it.

"Bella," he said walking towards me, "you look absolutely, mouth watering." If possible I blushed a deeper shade of red. He raised his hand and traced his fingertips across my cheek and chuckled. "There's no reason to be embarrassed. It's the truth."

"Thank you, Em," I said.

"You ready to go?" he asked motioning towards the door.

"Yeah."

He grabbed his leather jacket off the staircase railing on the way out.

We made it to the club in less than ten minutes. Emmett grabbed my hand as we walked through the doors and I felt a shock of warmth come from him. I shook it off as we made our way to the bar.

"So, what's your poison?" he asked me. I wasn't much of a drinker but I knew what I liked when I did.

"Um, Jack and Coke, please," I said. He motioned for the bartender and told him he wanted two Jack and Cokes. Damn, I hadn't brought my purse and this dress didn't have any pockets. "Look, Emmett, I'll pay you back when we get home. I didn't bring my purse."

"What? Oh, no, Bella, tonight is on me. I asked you out."

"If your sure."

"Absolutely," he said giving me his signature smile that showed both dimples. He's so beautiful.

We got our drinks and walked across the room to a table in the corner.

"So, Emmett we haven't had a chance to hang out in a while," I said taking a rather large swig from my drink. "What have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been doing some online courses for business management for a while now. I'll have my master's pretty soon," he said proudly.

"That's so great, Em. I'm proud of you," I said patting his hand across the table. He looked out at the dance floor.

"So, Bella, do you want to dance?" I'm sure I looked terrified at his question. "I promise I won't bite….hard," he added with a little smirk.

"Oh, no, it's not that. I'll dance with you if you promise you won't let me fall. I'm afraid these shoes that Rose put me in will be the death of me," I clarified.

He got up from his chair and extended his hand down to me. "You'll be safe with me."

I smiled at that and took his hand as the music changed to something a little slower with a loud beat. I knew what song it was as soon as it started; it was one of my favorites. We got to the dancer floor and Emmett placed his hands on my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his chest. This was now my favorite place to be.

It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

I turned around in his arms and put my back against his chest as he wrapped his hands around my middle leaning his chin down to rest on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath on my neck as I swayed against him.

You don't wanna hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

I started to feel my confidence build in his arms as I started lightly grinding against him. I could have sworn I felt his breathing hitch for a second.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

My breath left me as I felt him brush a small kiss against my neck and I turned back around and looked up at him. He brought his hand up against my cheek as we continued to sway.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems

As the song ended I thought he was going to pull away but he didn't. He continued to look down at me with his hand against my cheek. He seemed torn at the moment when he asked me the question I had been waiting to hear for so long.

"Bella, is this what you want?" He brushed a kiss against my lips and pulled back to look at me.

"No," I whispered as I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"This is what I want," I said as I pulled him down into a fiery kiss. He pulled me to him and I just melted into him.

We continued dancing and drinking for a few more hours until we decided it was time to go and walked hand in hand out the club.

"So..," Emmett started standing by the road with his hands in his pocket. "Ready to go home?"

"Not really," I stated. I wanted to spend more time with him without anyone else around.

"The guys are probably at home and I kind of wanted to talk to you some more," I said shyly.

He smiled and said, "Well, I don't think the guys are coming home tonight. Jasper told me earlier that he and Alice were going back to her place and I'm sure little Eddie need some attention too." I wrinkled my nose at the thought of what kind of attention those two would be getting.

Our cab pulled up and Emmett gave the driver our address before pulling me closer. The driver kept staring at me in his rear view mirror. When he adjusted it to get a better view of my legs, I heard Emmett growl and his fist clenched at his side. I patted his hand reassuringly and ushered him out the door as fast as I could after he paid the creep.

We made it in the house and I wasn't sure where to go from here. The one thing I did know was that I was going to get these shoes off. I was slightly tipsy as I made my way toward my room and tripped over my own feet. I thought I was going to hit the floor before I felt two familiar arms pull me back up straight.

"Thank you," I said reaching up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He had other things in mind as he deepened the kiss.

He walked me backwards into my room and shut the door with his foot and reached back with his left arm to look it as he pulled me closer with his right. I snaked my arms around his back and knotted my hands into his hair earning a small moan from him that went straight to my core. "Bella," he moaned.

"Emmett," I said pulling back. He looked hurt for a second before I added, "Where are we going with this?"

He smirked at me, "I thought that was obvious."

"No, not this," I said waving my hands around the room. "I meant with us," I said motioning between him and me.

"Bella, I've wanted you for a long time now," he said ghosting his hands up and down my sides. "I want it all. If that's what you want."

"I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that, Em." I placed my hands on his chest and his breathing increased. I fisted his shirt in my hands and pulled myself up to his lips pulling his bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it gently. He groaned and his hands went down to my backside bringing me up to wrap my legs around him. He walked over to the bed and lay me down on it gently hovering over me.

He reached his arm around me to unzip my dress while his other held him up. He looked at me searching for permission to continue. I nodded and he pulled the dress down and dropped it on the floor revealing my black corset with black satin lace up hip huggers.

His eyes glazed for a second before he groaned and attacked my neck sucking and biting.

I moaned as his lips brushed over my collarbone and his hand kneaded my breast slowly. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and lifted it above his head showing me his gorgeous chest and abs. I rolled us over so that I was straddling his waist. His hands went to the clasps on the front of my corset and I suddenly felt very nervous. The only person I had ever been with was Edward. The corset came undone and he threw it to the floor with the rest of our abandoned clothes as I covered my chest.

"Please, don't do that," he said pulling my arms away from my chest. "Your beautiful, Bella. Don't hide from me, please."

I nodded and dropped my arms down slowly as he looked over my chest with hunger causing me to blush.

I leaned over and started kissing him down his chest as his hands fisted into my hair. When I reached the top of his pants I smiled and licked both hips where he had the perfect 'V' earning me another loud moan. I quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down both his pants and with boxers. Dayummmmm…now I was scared. Edward had been big but not that big or thick. I licked my lips and blushed.

"See something you like, baby?" he asked.

I answered him, only not with words. I slowly leaned down and kissed him on his head. He hissed at the contact and I smirked looking up at him through my lashes. I went back to work by placing a long lick under his shaft. "Oh, shit, Bella, ung…"

"Do you like that?" I giggled as I continued by pulling him into my mouth as far as I could before hollowing out my cheeks and pulling back up releasing him with a loud 'pop'.

"Bella…so good," he said bucking his hips up as I continued my ministrations. I felt him tense and I knew he was close as his hands tightened in my hair. "Baby, stop, I'm gonna…" I moaned and the vibrations brought him over the edge as he released into my mouth. I licked him clean and kissed my way back up his chest.

"Oh my God, Bella, that was amazing," he said breathlessly. "But I think your wearing way to many clothes." He rolled us over until he was on top of me and brought himself up to his knees between my legs.

"These are so sexy on you, Bella, but I think they've served there purpose for now," he said as he reached for my panties, pulling them down as I raised my hips. Once they were off he leaned back on his heels to look me over with a smug smile. "All mine," he muttered before climbing back up to me to bring one of my nipples into his mouth as his hand worked the other one.

"Emmett," I moaned.

"You taste so good, Bella. Tell me what you want."

"You. I just want you," I pleaded pulling him back up to my lips.

His hand traveled down to my core where he placed a finger between my slit sliding it up and down. "Oh, your so wet for me, Bella," he moaned. "Do you want this, baby?" He removed his finger and placed himself at my entrance.

"Ung, yes, Emmett, I want you," I moaned. He pushed himself into me and I cried out in both pain and pleasure. He waited for me to adjust to him before he pulled out and pushed back into me.

"Fuck! Bella, you're so fucking tight, baby," he groaned into my neck.

"More, Emmett, uh, harder, please," I cried.

He picked up the pace and I could feel the burning in my lower stomach as my walls clenched around him. He continued pushing in and out of me as I came back down from my high. I rolled us over so that I was on top and continued to rise and fall back down on his cock as I leaned over and licked his nipple biting down on it slightly. He let out a feral groan and bucked his hips harder against my wet core.

"Fuck, Bella…I'm…gonna," he warned before exploding into me at the same time I came again.

"Mmmm, that was incredible, Em," I said while laying my head on his chest.

He stroked my hair softly and the next thing I knew I was drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: R&R**

**The song's called Running up that hill by Placebo.**


	4. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy! **

**And just a recap:**

**Emmett and Edward are cousins. Emmett's mother has lived with the Cullens since Emmett's father died. **

**Jasper and Bella are brother and sister. **

**Edward is Bella's ex-boyfriend but now their just good friends. **

**Jacob and Bella have never dated and never will. They are best friends. **

**Emmett and Bella are…. well you'll see.**

**OK, now on with the story…**

**EmPOV**

Bella.

She was still asleep with her head resting on my chest and her soft brown hair sprawled out around her heart shaped face when I woke up.

I smiled when I thought back to last night.

I've wanted her for a long time and now I had her. Right?

I hope she doesn't think we rushed into this. I couldn't find it in myself to regret a thing that had happened between us.

I was enjoying the moment with her in my arms while I traced my fingers up and down her back.

"That tickles," she mumbled into my chest while placing a light kiss over my heart before she looked up at me.

"Good morning." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen into her face.

"It is now." She sat up slightly to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you," she whispered against my lips.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Everything."

"Bella, I would do anything for you. I was hoping we could talk this morning since we didn't do much _talking _last night." I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

She laughed at my attempt to ease into the topic at hand. "I agree, let's talk."

She laid her head back on my chest and absent mindedly drew circle over my abs. Her fingers left warm tingles wherever they touched.

"Well, not to sound like the average male but how was it…you know…last night?" I mentally slapped myself. Dumb Emmett, you know, sometimes you can be really thick.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased. From the hint of blush that I saw rise to her cheek, oh yeah, I wanted to know.

"Actually, I really would," I said honestly.

She looked hesitant at first but then she smiled. "Last night, uh, was amazing, Emmett. I feel different with you. I've never felt anything like this before." Really?

"Never? Not even with…Edward?" Why did I have to ask that? Way to ruin the moment, genius. Damn filter must be turned off.

She shifted uncomfortably beside me for a moment. I was about to apologize for asking when she answered. "No, not even with Edward."

"No one else?" Way to be subtle, dude, really fucking subtle.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Em, if you wanna know about my physical history all you have to do is ask. You don't have to hint at it." Damn she saw right through that one. Well, you did make it kind of obvious.

"Really?"

"Really," she stated.

"OK, I already know about one. How many others?" I asked hesitantly.

"None," she stated nonchalantly. Wait, what?

"None. You mean you haven't been with anyone since Edward?"

"He was my first and only until now. What about you?"

Edward was the only guy that had ever touched her and I felt giddy knowing that. Well, it could have also been the fact that she had basically stated that I was better than my cousin.

"Uh, well, all in all, I have been with three women that includes you. I dated a few more than that but that's all."

"How long has it been since you last had sex?" she asked.

"Wow, direct aren't you? Um, it's been about three years," I said turning my head towards her to gauge her reaction.

She seemed pretty surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Why so surprised?" I chuckled.

"It's just…. well…. your gorgeous. How did the women keep their claws out of you?"

I laughed at her description of me; Gorgeous, really? "I didn't say they didn't try. I've had to retract quite a few 'claws', as you so call them."

We lay in silence just enjoying each other's embrace when I heard the front door shut. Bella tensed beside me and just like that, we brought back to reality.

"What are we going to tell them?" she asked quietly.

"Well if they ask, I'll just tell them it's none of their damn business," I said.

She laughed at that. "You know Jasper won't go for that." I did know that. He was going to be stubborn about this.

"Well if that doesn't work then I'll just tell him that there is nothing wrong with a guy spending time with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she asked. What if she didn't want me like that?

"Only if you want to be," I told her kissing her forehead. "If it's too soon then I'll understand. I'll be whatever you want me to be." I didn't see how it could be too soon to be exclusive considering what we did last night already.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Emmett. I would love to be your girlfriend." She was smiling widely. I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer," I told her jokingly.

"Cocky aren't you?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "just hopeful."

She smiled and stretched causing the sheet covering her front to lower and expose her breast.

I groaned lowly but I'm sure she heard me because she immediately looked down and the blush rushed to her cheeks.

She got up out of bed, much to my displeasure, and took the sheet with her, wrapping it around herself.

"Tease," I called watching her walk away from me on her way to the bathroom.

She turned around and looked me up and down seductively. "It's only teasing when you don't put out and I plan on doing a lot of putting out in the near future."

I growled and jumped up out of bed and attacked her mouth with force while wrapping my arms around her waist.

On reflex, she had dropped the sheet and let it pool at our feet so that she could wrap her arms around my neck.

I lifted her up and placed her on the edge of the bathroom counter earning a squeak from her that went straight to my man downstairs.

It was already hard from waking up with her nearly on top of me this morning.

I sucked on the curve of her neck trying not to leave a mark because that wouldn't abide well with her brother. Not that any of this was going to go over well with him; I wasn't going to push my luck. Although, she was mine now and I didn't care who knew.

"Emmett, I want you, please," she moaned.

I would deny her nothing.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to give ya'll something since I haven't updated in a few days. I hope ya'll like it. Let me know please. If you got any ideas how to make it better message me. Thanks :) R&R.**


End file.
